Par afin
by harukita-san
Summary: No, no me equivoque en el titulo tan solo lo cambie : sigue diciendo "Por fin" pero en el idioma del amor xD francés, me queda poco para terminar el capitulo, perdón la demora que con el inicio de clases se me a ido el tiempo muy rápido 0 .
1. I Le baiser

Por fin

No soy buena para títulos ni sumarys pero ojala si para los fics aquí va un fics de TPLD ya que en esta sección no hay muxos en español

Tommy, Phil y Lili tienen 15 años, Dil 14, Kimi y Carlitos 16, y Angelica y Susie 17

Ah!!! Otra cosita

-"_son pensamientos_"-

(nota de la autora)

….eso

I. Un inicio

Era una noche lluviosa y Tommy se dirigía hacia su casa, llevaba una bolsa de supermercado y su sombrilla, fue entonces cuando vio a una chica sentada en la acera mojándose, se veía toda empapada, Tommy la conocía, era aquella niña que conocía desde que tenía memoria, y que al pasar el tiempo logro madurar y volverse una gran persona, sin duda alguna era Lili, pero que estaba haciendo ella ahí sola, mojándose en la lluvia y con la cara escondida entre sus manos. Tommy decidió averiguar, así que se acerco a ella y la cubrió con su sombrilla , ella volteo y vio a Tommy con una expresión de tristeza.

-Hola Lil-

-hola Tommy- su voz se escuchaba como si hubiese llorado por mucho tiempo.

-¿que ocurre?-

-Will y yo terminamos-

-ven- la tomo de la mano y la levanto- te llevaré a casa no querrás pescar un resfriado

-no-

En el camino Tommy quiso tratar de averiguar del porque, pero Lil se le adelanto

-no se si te interese pero…-abrazándose a sí misma- pero

-si, si me interesa –observándola- ¿cómo ocurrió?

Flash back

Lil y Will estaban en un café con un helado cada uno y Lil noto a Will con rostro extraño, que no era de él

-¿sucede algo Will?-

-…si, creo que sí-

-¿qué cosa?-

-… es que … tenemos un problema-

-¿un problema?-

-es más un problema mío-

-¿pero que sucede??-preocupada

-Lil es que ya no se si te quiero-

-pero que es lo que estas diciendo- sin poder entender

-creo que deberíamos terminar …. Mientras … aclaro todo-

-pero…¿por qué?-dijo Lili con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar- ¿quieres a alguien más?-

-…eso…creo-

-esta bien haz lo que quieras- yéndose de allí y dejando solo a Will, botando el helado al suelo

Fin de Flash Back

-y … eso- apunto de llegar a la casa Deville

La cual se hallaba casi vacía ya que los padres, Betty y Howard habían ido de viaje como una "luna de miel" atrasada, aunque Betty no quería dejar a sus hijos solos, al final el resto de la familia la convenció con la condición de no hacer fiestas xD. Y Phil ya estaba dormido el cual ni un terremoto lo despertaría y así no se enteraría de que Lili llegara toda empapada y que Will había terminado con ella porque si se entera … mejor ni decirlo xD.

-muchas gracias- ya en la entrada de la casa

-no es nada… y arriba el animo ¿si?- dedicándole una tierna y acogedora sonrisa

-claro- devolviéndole la sonrisa

-adiós Lili-

-Adiós Tommy… y … gracias-

-Pues cuando gustes -

y Tommy se fue a pesar de que eran vecinos Lili no quiso entrar hasta que Tommy llegara, … al llegar se miraron de lejos y nuevamente se dedicaron una sonrisa los dos y lentamente , de a poco los dos entraron.

Al otro día Lili se quedó dormida ya que a pesar de que Tommy la ayudó en su penita aún así lloro hasta quedarse dormida y ahora atrasada dio vuelta su guardarropa para dejarla lista mientras tomaba una ducha rápida, dejo una blusa celeste pálido, un bolero de hilo rosado, unos capris lilas y unas chinitas negras.

Al bajar a tomar desayuno vio una nota en la mesa que decía:

"Buenos días Lili, no te quise despertar ya que se notaba que estabas cansada y te deje dormir y no te preocupes en llegar atrasada al cole ya que recuerda que a la primera hora iba a ver una exposición vocacional y no tomaran asistencia hasta la segunda hora

Cuídate

Xau"

Así ya no se sintió tan apresurada y tranquilamente tomo desayuno y salió caminando al cole, mientras iba a mitad del camino alguien le tapo los ojos

-¿Wally?-

-rrronng… equivocada- quitando las manos de sus ojos

-Tommy… ¿qué haces? –sorprendida

-Me aproveche da la exposición y al parecer tu también –

-ja pero yo fue porque me quedé dormida … por lo de anoche-

Y se fueron conversando de cualquier cosa hasta llegar a la escuela.

-¿qué clases tienes ahora?-

-Biología … ¿y tú?-

-Matemáticas-

--Pues nos vemos –

--esta bien –

En el camino al salón de clases Lili se encontró con Wally

-hola Lili ¿qué te pasó?¿por qué faltaste a la primera hora?-

-hola Wally, falte solamente porque me quede dormida, es todo –

-esta bien, ven vamos a clases de biología-

Lili estaba algo preocupada ya que después de clases habría entrenamiento y no se quería encontrar con Will, no después de lo de anoche, quería contárselo a Wally pero no sabía que es lo que le impedía, … talvez sea que es novia de mi hermanote y seguro que si se lo cuento ella se lo contará a él ….. que lío!!! Ó-ò

Sonó el timbre del segundo receso y Lili aún no sabía que hacer, tal vez se lo cuente a Wally pero la haría jurar que no se lo contará a nadie y menos a Phil, iba camino con Wally al patio

-Hola chicas- saludó Phil que venía con Carlitos y Tommy _"Menos mal que no venía Will"_

-Hola dormilona- molestando a Lil

Y fueron al patio a pasar el receso

-oye Lili podríamos ir después del entrenamiento al centro comercial, vi unas zapatillas geniales- le prepuso emocionada Wally

-Wally… yo no se si iré al entrenamiento hoy- nerviosa

-Pero.. ¿Por qué?- muy extrañada

-Después te lo digo sí, debo … irme- y se fue rumbo al casino a comprarse un jugo.

-Recordé que debo ir a buscar un documento a la biblioteca- y rápidamente Tommy fue tras Lili

Justo en ese momento Will legó al grupo

-Hola- extrañado viendo como se iba Tommy- Y ¿Tommy?

-Fue a la biblioteca -

Lili se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana viendo hacia fuera, mientras tomaba jugo, veía cada sitio y recordaba a Will, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza lo quería demasiado, fue entonces que vio la acera lugar que no le recordó a Will sino que a Tommy

-¿Porqué eres tan tierno conmigo Tommy?- pensó en voz alta

-no lo sé-

Lili se dio vuelta y vio a Tommy

-no puedes evitar a Will por siempre Lili-

-Lo se, pero aún no encuentro el valor para enfrentarlo- mirando nuevamente la ventana- … aún lo quiero-

Sintió una punzada pero la quería demasiado y solo le importaba que fuera feliz con la persona que ella quería, se sentó a su lado

-Pues, ya hallaras valor, prométeme que cuando lo tengas lo enfrentaras y seguirán siendo amigos – tratando de alentarla

-Lo prometo- sonriéndole

-Y también a Phil ya que tarde o temprano lo notará-

-jaja sinceramente me da más miedo contárselo a él que enfrentar a Will - riendo

-En eso tienes razón- riéndose con ella

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso y justamente a los dos les tocaba literatura y se fueron juntos al la siguiente hora.

Finalmente decidió contárselo a Wally y se podría decir enfrentar a Will en el entrenamiento pero como amigo pero contárselo a Phil … aún no xD

-Y Lili ¿irás o no al entrenamiento? – encontrándose con ella al salir del salón

-claro Wally, en la mañana, fue por una tontería- mirando a Tommy

-esta bien vamos!!-

-Adiós Tommy –

-Nos vemos_, "lo lograrás, tu eres tan fuerte como Phil " _–encontrándose con David y Carlitos

-Hola, vamos al jaba lava – dijo Carlitos

-Los acompaño-

En el entrenamiento todo fue normal menos que como siempre pasaba, ya no se felicitaban por sus jugadas y a Phil le extraño mucho, pero aún así se seguían hablando, hasta que finalizó el entrenamiento.

-vamos al jaba lava- propuso Lili, la acompañaron Wally, Phil y Will

En el camino Will intentó hablar con Lili apartándose del grupo un poco

-oye Lili-

-¿Sí?-

-yo no quiero perder la amistad que tengo contigo y …-

-tu no la has perdido, yo aún te considero mi amigo, y tu?-

-por supuesto, eres una gran persona- llegando ya al Jaba Lava

-gracias tu también lo eres, … y … aún estas confundido?- muy curiosa

-… si, eso creo- sonriéndole

Al llegar se encontraron son Carlitos, Tommy y David, Tommy notó que Lili y Will venía juntos conversando, se sintió feliz, pero también algo triste ó.ò.

-Hola a todos !!- dijo Phil

-Hola Tommy- dijo alegremente Lili

-Hola Lili-

-Wally, vamos al baño??-

-Claro!!-

Yendo para allá

-Wally, … yo - triste

-¿qué sucede?- algo preocupada por la expresión de su amiga

-Es que …Hill.. termino conmigo…-abrazándose a si misma

-Lili, … cuando, ¿recién?-

-no, no anoche lo hizo-

-pero,…. ¿por qué?- aún más extrañada

-me dijo que , estaba confundido y tal parece quiere a alguien más-Ya en el baño de niñas

-Lili , lo siento mucho- abrazándola

-No te preocupes, aún así somos amigos-

-me alegro- separándose de ella

-Pero… quiero pedirte algo-

-que cosa?-

-aun no se lo digas a Phil, .. quiero hacerlo yo ¿si?-

-claro-

-vamos, quiero una malteada de fresa- saliendo del baño

-yo una de kiwi -

-yo iré a pedirlas-

-esta bien- yéndose donde estaba Phili

Cuando fue a pedir las malteadas Carlitos estaba a cargo y Tommy conversaba con él

-hola chicos-

--hola Lili- saludó Tommy

-¿quieres malteada?- ofreció Carlitos

-si una de fresa y otra de kiwi, pro favor-

-a la orden- y fue a prepararlas, dejando a Tommy y Lili

-y… como te fue Lili?-

- pues bien… mejor de lo esperaba-

-eso es genial-

-no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, gracias Tommy-

-no hay de que-

-aquí están, dos malteadas listas-

-gracias Carlitos-pagando y yendo a donde Wally

-¿que fue eso Tommy?-

-nada-

-aún no le dices cierto?-

-no y no creo que lo haga, a pesar que ya no este con Will-

-no están juntos??-

-no, pero aún así ella lo sigue queriendo y no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo-

-Tommy- preocupado

-ahh, … no importa, ya me voy a casa-

-adiós Tommy-

-adiós-

Lili se dio cuenta de que Tommy ya se iba, a pesar de ser muy temprano y eso le extraño muchísimo y fue tras de él.

-Tommy-

-Lili, que sucede?-

-como que sucede, ¿por qué ya te vas?- preocupada al ver la expresión fría de Tommy

-yo, estoy algo cansado, es todo _"que linda ó//ò se preocupa por mí"_-

-pues,… voy contigo-

-pero…¿por qué?- muy extrañado

-es que también estoy cansada, por el entrenamiento, ¿puedo ir contigo?

-claro-

-pues vamos, adiós Wally- gritó para adentro tomando el brazo de Tommy para irse de una vez por todas

_-…"que le pasa_"-

Ya habiendo caminado una rato en silencio

-Lili…-

-¿sí?-

-en verdad ¿qué sucede?- mirándola serio

-….- no contestó y bajo su mirada

-aún no quieres verlo ¿no?-

-no-mirándolo a él - me duele verlo- con los ojos vidriosos

-comprendo – cambiando su expresión por una compresiva

-cada lugar que miro me recuerda a él, a algo que hayamos pasado juntos y … "no todos los lugares, menos uno"…no sé que hacer- dejando caer unas lagrimas sin poder soportarlo 

- no te preocupes- ,Tommy abrazándola

-él me dijo que no quería perder mi amistad y le dije lo mismo pero … aún no puedo aceptarlo del todo- recibiendo el abrazo-¿haz sentido alguna vez esto?-mirándolo

- siendo sincero …si- mirándola

-¿si?... y ..¿con quién?- mirándolo aún más fijamente

-ojala pudiera decírtelo- quedando hipnotizado por su mirada

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y Lili se dejó llevar, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, se sentía tan cómoda con él, como siempre y sintió ganas de besarlo, empezó a acercase poco a poco. Tommy se dio cuenta de esto y se puso muy nervioso pero también empezó a acercarse y cuando justo cuando sus labios llegarían a tocarse, Tommy se arrepintió sabía que Lili seguía queriendo a Will y tan solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, pero no pudo evitarlo ya que Lili estaba decidida y … se besaron

Continuará

Ah k lindo

Mmmm acepto criticas, comentarios etc

Pronto publicaré el prox capi


	2. II Toute confusion

Olis!

Perdon por haberme demorado tanto pero es que en el cole he estado muy ocupada y ademas cuando tenia tiempo no tenia inspiración xD

Pero aquí esta el capitulo que fue escrito mayoritariamente en clases de fisica xD

Y ahora al fin lo publico xD

II Confusiones

Aún estaban sus labios juntos, el beso duró unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Lili se diera cuenta lo que en realidad estaba haciendo y se separase de Tommy, el cual la miró muy extrañado

Lili Pov´

No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer en verdad! AHHH! Lo único que quiero que suceda es que la tierra me trague ¬.¬´ pero no sucedió y antes de que Tommy abriera la boca salí corriendo tan rápido como pude no quise ir a casa ya que me pasó la vaga idea de que tal vez él vaya para allá así que mejor me dirigí a casa de Kimi…..no, mejor no allí esta Carlitos y él también podría ir para allá! Mmm ! No se que hacer! Creo que voy a llorar ! TT.TT ..y Wally ? Mmm … podría ser y entonces abrí mi celular y la llamé y si se encontraba en casa así que finalmente me dirigí hacía allá y llame a Phili avisándole que me quedaría en casa de Wally a dormir

Fin Pov

-Lili que pasó?- me preguntó Wally con un rostro de preocupación

-Wally! No lo podrás creer lo que pasó!- chillé abrazando un cojin- yo…-pero no me salían las palabras

-Que cosa? Lili!- ya perdiendo la paciencia

-Bese a Tommy!- grité con todas mis fuerzas

-Que? – con un rostro tan sorprendido que causó que me avergonzará aún más –Pero como pasó?-

-No lo sé! Si tan solo pasó, Tommy me estaba consolando por mi rompimiento con Will y al abrazarme y me dieron unas tremendas ganas de besarlo no se porque y … lo hice- mirándola como un niña pequeña que pide disculpas.

-Pero como reacciono él?- con un rostro ahora mas curioso

-No lo se … antes de que el hablara salí corriendo de allí o / o

-Lili... - en un tono de desaprovacion

- Si! se lo se estuvo mal!-

-Pesimo!-

-Se supone que tu debes ayudar no empeorar-frunciendo en el ceño

- Sorry- 0'

-Wally... dime que hago ?-en tono desesperado

-Mira ... dime algo ... tu sieto algo mas que amistad por Tommy?... y es en serio Lili- cambiando a un semblante mas serio

Lili penso e indago hacerca de sus sentimientos ... hacia Tommy el ha sido uno de sus mejores amigo toda su vida y ser algo mas ... jamas lo habia pensado o pasado por su mente ... pero no ... ser algo mas es... imposible ya que la amistad siempre es eterna y el amor ... a veces ...no.

-...no... -algo dudoso con un rostro triste y decidido

-Lili...- algo preocupada- lo dices en serio?-

-... no- cambiando su expresion a una de mas decidida- pero si llego a tener algo Tommy ... algo mas que amistad... se que no durara para siempre y no quiero que eso pase con tommy ...- bajando su rostro tratando de contener unas repentinas lagrimas

Wally abrazandola- tranquila.. y que piensas hacer?.. al menos yo creo que lo mejor sera que hables con el lo antes posible para poder aclarar todo y... que siga su amistad igual.. no ?-

- si ... eso creo-

-Lili cambiando un poco el tema que piensas hacer respecto a will?- separandose del abrazo y caminando hacia la cocina

- a que te refieres?... con el esta todo bien- siguiendola, mirandola extrañada y con el rostro despejado de lagrimas

- me refiero a que si el te vuelve a pedir que seas su...- pero fue repentinamente interrumpida

- no..., le diria que no, con el ya todo acabo ... ademas tengo dignidad y no pienso ser plato de segunda mesa ( creo que es asi la expresion no? xD)

-Bueno basta de lloriqueos amorosos y ahora lo unico que quiero es comer!- alegrando el ambiente

-Genial!... espero que me dejes prepararte mis tostadas francesas - alegrando su rostro con una sonrisa

- Esperaba que me dijieras eso xD...-sacando jugo de naranja y huevos del congelador

- aunque te podria hacer una tarta de fresa que aprendi ayer para el desayuno - colocando una cara de perrito

- porfavor-

-Bien!... entonces manos a la obra!-

Y asi Lili algo mejor y menos confundida durmio en casa de Wally, aunque no pudo dormir mucho tratando de pensar en que decirle a Tommy y que todo siga igual que siempre. Mientras que en casa de Tommy el no sabia que pensar y estaba echo un lio hasta de que Dil se dio cuenta y trato de ayudarlo ( trato)

-Puedo pasar?- golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Tommy

-Si, que ocurre?- tratando de disimular (tratando)

-Como que me ocurre, que te ocurre a ti?- haciendo una mueca

-a que te refieres?- volviendo a lo estaba haciendo (tarea)

-Cuando llegaste estabas muy callado y subiste de inmediato a tu cuarto sin ni siquiera comer ni saludar- reprochando y esperando una respuesta algo mas concreta

-Dil, no me pasa es solo que estoy algo mas cansado y sin ganas de hacer nada - contesto sin ni siquiera miralo mientras hacia su tarea

-pero Tommy...- algo preocupado pero fue interrumpido

-Pero nada ahora lo unico que quiero es terminar esto e irme a dormir, asi que si no te importa dejame tranquilo!- subiendo la voz en la ultima frase

-Esta bien...- un poco triste y aun con la preocupacion de un principio

Lili por mas que lo intentaba no podia conciliar el sueño y lo unico que queria era ver y aclarar todo con Tommy pero no... fue que en ese momento se le ocurrio mendarle un mensaje de texto, pero ... que le diria.. .

Por otra parte Tommy tampoco podia conciliar el sueño tan solo pensaba en ella y ese... beso... no podia sacarselo de su mente , de sus pensamientos... fue en ese momento en que a su cabeza llego una pregunta... Porque?... porque la amaba? ... sin saber como contestar esa cuestion se empezo a desesperar y sin saber que hacer recordo los momentos en los que habia estado con ella... es decir, toda su vida, ha estado en los momentos mas importantes de su vida; cuando le salio su 1º diente, en su 1º dia en el pre-escolar, cuando entraron en la primaria, su 1º pelicula, todas la aventuras que vivieron cuando aun usaban pañales a pesar que no los recordaba bien sabia que ella estubo alli, cuando recibi mi 1º beso... En la nieve y a ella no le parecio importarle y se alegro por mi... obvio si es mi mejor amiga

En ese momento su celular empieza a sonar avisando que tiene un mensaje no leido... de Lili

No sabia si leerlo o no ... empezo a ponerse nervioso, tal vez le diga que todo fue un error y realmente no deseaba eso, o talvez era todo lo contrario, y seria el chico mas del feliz del mundo pero no... seria demasiado bueno ¬.¬, e iconcienteme lo abrio:

"Ola Tommy ...yo no se que decir... lo que paso, en realidad... siento mucho por haber salido corriendo en verdad . pero estaba muy nerviosa... porfavor contestame...o si no, no podré dormir mas!" Tommy se encontraba totalmente atónito no sabia que responder, si decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentia por ella o no, se sentía mas desesperado que antes, hasta que llegó otro mensaje de ella:

"Tommy... vas a contestar ...porfavor... ademas yo queria pedirte disculpas, por haberte  
... besado, se notaba que no, no querias hacerlo y yo no lo note hasta ahora porfavor  
... disculpame, porfavor que mañana todo continue igual" ...¿Todo igual? ¿Que todo continue igual ...!?... no lo puedo creer ella no siente nada por mi ...TT.TT aparte de amistad

Tommy no sabia que mandar que decirle a la chica que le robo un beso y los sueños y que ahora acababa de confesarle que lo único que sentía hacía el era amistad, se sentia mal devastado y para dejarla tranquila simplemente le dijo  
"Tranquila aqui no a cambiado nada y disculpa por no haberte respondido nada antes, que duermas bien"

Y volvio a tratar de dormir pero le era imposible

Lili cuando le llego su mensaje se alegro mucho y se sintio mas tranquila y volvio a dormir.

Al dia siguiente, Wally y Lili se quedaron dormidas asi que salieron corriendo atrasadas y riendose.

-Que gracioso nos quedamos haciendo tu famosa tarta y no nos fijamos en la hora- corriendo para el bus escolar  
-Aunque no puedes negar que estuvo deliosa-corriendo a su lado y llegando ya al paradero  
-hola, como durmieron?-  
-muy bien- besandolo  
-y tu como dormiste?, solito -  
-Obviamente bien molestosa como crees que me voy a asustar durmiendo solo en casa, aunque hubiera sido mejor que Wally hubiera venido a casa no crees?-  
-no lo se- subiendose al bus  
-Talvez si, ya que asi nos hubieramos divertido mas no crees? lili-  
-A lo mejor-

Y conversando se fueron al final del bus hasta que llegaron a la escuela y se despidieron ya que a Lili le tocaba Biologia y al otro par Matematicas, toda su mañana fue relativamente aburrida si se obviara que en biologia iban a disecar un riñon de vaca y como tres compañeros se desmayaron inclusive el profesor quedo algo mareado, despues le toco literatura y una compañera escribio un poema dedicado a un chico y por ultimo Fisica en la que casi me duermo(igual que yo xD), aparte del aviso de que la proxima semana se anunciaria los tres becados para la prestigiosa escuela Hermann Hesse y por fin su querido almuerzo, se encontro con Kimi, Wally, Fili, Carlitos y ... Tommy, Tan solo le dedico una linda sonriza en la quedo algo ambobada pero se veia cierta tristeza en ella lo que le llamo la antecion, y lo mas llamo su atencion es que desde cuando quedaba embobada con la sonriza de Tommy?  
Decidi comer Lazaña, con papafritas y jugo "natural" de Naranja.Ya estabamos en la mesa todos hablando de diferentes temas pero yo no tenia ganas de hablar, tan solo comia y miraba y escuchaba las conversaciones estaba a punto de terminar hasta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Lili?-  
-Hola Will, que sucede?-  
-¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-  
-Claro-

Mientras iba a dejar la bandeja Will me siguio, yo aparente estar tranquila pero aun no podia controlar mi dolor y tristeza por completo lo cual disfrase con indiferencia.

-Lili, yo queria invitarte al cine, ¿que dices?-  
-y que quieres ver?-  
-Si es que escuche que mañana se estrenara una pelicula muy buena de accion-  
-¿mañana?-  
-si, puedes?-  
-no, no puedo-  
-¿porque?- con cierta tristeza  
-Es que llegan mis padres y pensabamos hacerle un pequeña fiesta familiar, lo siento-  
-no, no te preocupes, que tal si vamos el jueves, ¿te parece?-  
-si no hay problema-  
-Perfecto-sonriendonos, rayos no se porque terminamos si sigue siendo tan lindo conmigo TT.TT  
-que te toca ahora?-  
-idiomas-  
-A mi tambien-  
-genial, vamos?-  
-Esta bien-

Mientras en otro lugar los chicos aun sentados en la mesa veian a Lili y Will salir de Casino juntos riendo,un poco extrañados e incluso Fili

-Que raro- menciono-Yo pensaba que habian terminado, al parecer no- y siguio comiendo fili

Nadie quiso comentar absolutamente nada y tambien siguieron comiendo y en lo suyo, solo Tommy se entristecio y continuo comiendo, lo cual Kimi noto.

Despúes de la clase Idiomas, en donde justo hubo un examen sorpresa en la cual Lili le fue muy bien y tambien a Will, salieron de clases rumbo a sus casas, Lili buscaba a los demas pero no hubo caso

-quizas fueron al java Lava, vamos?-  
-Esta bien-

Al llegar estaban los chicos exepto Wally y Fili

-Hola chicos!-saludo animada Lili a los demas  
-Hola lili-contesto Carlitos-¿quieren algo?  
-mmmm... tengo sed-  
-¿que tal una malteada?, yo te la preparo-salto Kimi  
-te acompaño-contesto Lili-¿quieres algo Will?-  
-no, gracias-

Lili mientras veia como preparaba la malteada de fresa, kimi penso comentarlo lo sucedido  
-Lili, ¿tu y Will han terminado, no?-  
-si, porque-  
-es que fili ya lo esta notando-  
-¿que?¿en serio?- sorprendida  
-de hecho dijo "Yo pensaba que habian terminado, al parecer no"-  
-Como que al parecer no?-  
-es que hoy parecian novios otra vez-pasandole la malteada-no piensas volver con el verdad?  
-Por supuesto que no, tan solo somos amigos, y tengo que aclarar todo con Fili-tomando la malteada-mmmm que rica que ha quedado  
-gracias- sonriendo- he practicado nuevos sabores tambien- volviendo a la mesa  
-como cuales?- sentandose con los demas  
-de hecho son combinaciones, como mmm fresa guinda, o piña naranja , o naranja platano y no son tan malas, verdad? Carlitos-  
-no, de hecho me ha obligado a tomar sus combinaciones y son buenas y nutritivas y ahora tomo encantado -  
-yo tambien las he tomdado y ahora soy su cliente frecuente xD-agrego Dil  
-y no es broma xD-riendose Kimi- oye Lili como tus padres vuelven mañana no te importaria quedarte mañana conmigo en el Java Lava y ayudarme, yo despues te ayudare a comprar las cosas para la bienvenida de tus padres ¿que dices?, ademas querias que me enseñaras tus famosas tostadas y mas cosas-  
-Si no hay ningun problema- sonriendo

Y asi paso la tarde conversando y tomando las locas combinaciones de Kimi que al final a todos les gusto, hasta que oscurecio y Lili decidio irse, fue en ese momento que Tommy y Dil decidieron acompañarla para que no fuera sola, el camino fue silencioso sin mucho intercambio de palabras entre ellos, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Buenas noches Lili-  
-Buenas noches Tommy, Dil, los veo en la bienvenida, ¿no?- preguntando desde la puerta  
-claro , como perdermela- sonriendo y llendo para su casa  
-Adios- entrando ya  
-Adios- al uniosono, entrando tambien a su respectiva casa

-Tommy, ¿como estas?-pregunto Dil mientras entraban a la cocina  
-Bien, ¿porque lo preguntas?- algo extrañado sacando una botella de jugo del congelador y la mentequilla de mani  
-Pues porque eres mi hermano y te conosco- sacando pan de la panera- has estado demasiado callado con Lili-  
-Pues... nada importante- sirviendo jugo en un par de vasos  
-Entonces si paso algo no?- preparando los sandwhich (no tengo idea de como se realmente se escribe xD)  
Tommy ya rendido decide contarselo pero bajo juramento-si ... si paso algo-  
-Y que cosa??-muy curioso  
-Pero primero jura no contarselo a nadie- mirandolo muy muy serio  
-ok ok "juro no contarle a nadie lo sucedido"-levantando su mano y con un rostro estresado cambiando a uno mas espectante y curioso que antes al terminar la frase

Continuara...

mmmm... siento mucho demorarme tanto y tambien me disculpo ya que antes publique el capitulo antes de terminarlo por error espero que ahora lo encuentren mas largo e interesante

Ahora me siento con inspiranción renovada asi que tal vez este el capitulo pronto a menos que me una recaida en cualquier momento... nadie sabe, ni yo xD

Respecto al capitulo, siento que no avanzo mucho pero quedo todo claro entre Tommy a Lili al menos, y a Will le estan bajando los cariños otra vez pero tab solo de amistad ¬.¬, el proximo capitulo prometo que sea mas largo y mas emoción ya que habran ciertos cambios y nuevos personajes con ellos nuevos romances tambien

Nos vemos


	3. III Changements Inattendus

III Cabios Inesperados

44444444444444

3333333333

222222

111

Flash Back

-Tommy, ¿como estas?-pregunto Dil mientras entraban a la cocina  
-Bien, ¿porque lo preguntas?- algo extrañado sacando una botella de jugo del congelador y la mantequilla de maní.  
-Pues porque eres mi hermano y te conosco- sacando pan de la panera- has estado demasiado callado con Lili-  
-Pues... nada importante- sirviendo jugo en un par de vasos.  
-Entonces si paso algo no?- preparando los sandwhich (no tengo idea de como se realmente se escribe xD).  
Tommy ya rendido decide contarselo pero bajo juramento-si ... si paso algo-  
-Y que cosa??-muy curioso.  
-Pero primero jura no contarselo a nadie- mirandolo muy muy serio.  
-Ok ok "juro no contarle a nadie lo sucedido"-levantando su mano y con un rostro estresado cambiando a uno mas espectante y curioso que antes al terminar la frase.

Fin Flach Back

-Esta Bien... es que... lo que sucedio ... fue que ... yo...de hecho fue ella que ...me ...be...so-mirando a Dil esperando que dijiera algo m, pero Dil habia quedado tan atónito y sorprendido que no decia nada y Tommy ya se estaba desesperando demasiado.

-No vas a decir nada- tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Pues que ¡Por fin!... ya era hora no lo crees- sonriendole de una forma infantil, pero Tommy aun no procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Por fin?, que queria decir con "por fin"??. no lo entendia ...

-A que te refieres con "Porfin" no lo entiendo-

-Ay Tommy Tommy Tommy, acaso tu creias que yo no habia notado que a ti te gusta Lili?-

-Dil, a que refieres??-tratando de evadirlo-

-Pero Tommy no puedes seguir así, ahora ella te ... beso y no puedes negar que te gusta, no??-

-No, no puedo negarlo, pero lo que aún no te he dicho es que todo seguira igual- tomendo el ultimo sorbo.

-¿Qué?- sorprendido al ver el rostro de decepción de Tommy-a que te refieres?- impidiéndole el paso a la salida de la cocina.

-Pues te lo repito... Que todo va seguir tal cual ¿me has entendido?—sacándolo del camino y saliendo de una vez por todas.

-Pero, pero, pero Tommy… ¿porqué?- el ahora con un rostro de decepción y Tommy con una expresión de fastidio

-Porque yo lo he decidido así y ella esta totalmente de acuerdo, ya que ella aun no puede olvidar a Will-

-ahora déjame ir a dormir de una buena vez-sacándolo del camino… otra vez.

Dil quedó sin reaccionar no podía creer que al fin o mejor dicho Por Fin se le había declarado y el la rechazaba ya que estaba seguro que si el le pedía algo mas ella aceptaría gustosa. Y ahora con un rostro triste se fue a su cuarto.

Lili Pov

En casa de Lili ella estaba sentada en el sillón con la televisión encendida y sin verla ya que se sentía hecha todo un lió, por un lado estaba Will el cual al parecer seguía tratándola como siempre, es decir, bien y eso es lo que siempre le atrajo de él y también estaba Tommy que simplemente no sabia que decir ya que lo conoce de por vida y tan solo lo considera como un gran amigo, el mejor que tiene. En ese momento un abrir de puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y vio a Phili entrar viéndola de inmediato.

-Hola Phili!- sonando lo mas feliz posible.

-Hola Lili- partiendo a la cocina después del rápido saludo.

Lili por su lado siguió "viendo" la televisión pero se le cruzo en ese momento la idea de decirle todo de una buena vez por todas y que si el ya lo creía nada más lo estaría confirmando no?.

Así que apago la televisión y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a un Phili comiendo un gran emparedado y viendo la … tv.

-Phili?-llamándolo pero sin saber como expresarle lo que tenía pensado confirmar.

-Que pasa?- sin apartar el rostro de la tv un dando un gran mordisco a su gran mordisco como demostrando que quería hacerla enojar.

-Emh- mirando el suelo.

-Que rayos te sucede Liliana!!- ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-…TerminéconWill…- sin subir el rostro y tener que enfrentarse a la expresión de Phili.

Phil con la boca llena de comida y con el rostro sin expresión no por haber entendido en mensaje de Lili ya que en verdad no lo entendió y trataba de descifrar había alcanzado a escuchar y lo que entendió- que Will que?-

-Que terminé con Will- esperando respuesta.

-…ah…- y continuo viendo la tv.

Sin saber realmente que hacer y decir salí de la cocina y después de la casa, sin ningún rumbo fijo, ya era de noche, creo que eran las nueve, no se que hacer, ni pensar y sin querer llego a un parque totalmente vacío, un poco obvio considerando la hora y veo hacia arriba, las estrellas, son tan hermosas y la luna también sobre todo como esta ahora, totalmente llena, innatamente me siento en una banca y continuo haciendo lo mismo hasta que me doy cuenta de que lo que siento es decepción, y de mi misma, por ser tan tonta y darle tanta inportancia a algo tan absurdo, y Tommy por que esta tan triste? Estaba muy callado y ... Que frío xD.

Comenzó a haber una brisa muy fría y me maldije a mí misma por no haberme puesto algo más antes de salir TT.TT y me abrazó a si misma tratando de darme calor, hasta que alguien por detrás me coloca una chamarra y se sienta a mi lado.

-Por qué saliste sin avisarme? Y sobre todo a esta hora-

-Lo siento – mirando el piso.

-No te preocupes y… lo siento-

-Por qué?- mirándolo extrañada.

-Es que no le di mucha importancia a que hayas terminado con Will y eso no debe hacer un hermano, sino que debería apoyarte-

Jamás había escuchado hablar así a Phili, no tenía idea que había madurado tanto y eso explicaba el porque a Wally le gustaba xD.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes ya estoy bien- parándome para irse a casa.

- Lili, cuando terminaron?- aún sin pararse.

-Ayer-

-¿Ayer?- sorprendido.

-Si, ¿por qué?- algo extrañada.

-Pero es que hoy parecían….-

-Novios?, … si lo sé- empezando a alejarme.

-Lili…- parándose y siguiéndome pidiendo una explicación.

-No pasa nada ya terminamos y no volveremos y no quiero hablar mas del tema, si?- apurando el paso.

-Esta bien- Algo triste pero aún así enojado, tal vez conmigo.

oTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TTo

Al día siguiente desperte feliz y con energias, es decir liberada y pensando que todo volvería a la normalidad ya que mis padres volverían esta tarde y tengo que preparar una linda bienvenida, me fui con con Phili a la escuela y nos encontramos con Kimi y Carlitos en el bus escolar.

-Hola chicos que tal durmieron?- tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Si Carlitos ya que por la cara que tienes no tuviste una noche muy bonita-

-No es nada es solo que cierta personita se la paso casi toda la noche riendose y hablando por telefono- mirando a Kimi con una expresion de reprovación.

-No me mires así tan solo se me pasó la hora con Susie- tratando de excusarse.

-Si claro- intervino Lili.

-Gracias Lili- algo enojada.

-Kimi ... xD no te enojes por eso- riendose.

-No me enojo, tan solo que ... es molestoso- sentándose al lado de Carlitos.

-Lo siento Kimi- apoyendome en el asiento al reves ya que ella me encontraba adelante con Fili.

-No importa- sonriendo.

En la escuela a Kimi, Fili y a Carllitos les tocaba filosofia y a mí artes, ahora nos tocaba empezar una obra echa con oleo que representara nuestro interior xD (N.A.: a los profes no se les ocurre otra cosa xD) y empezé con un boquejo de alegría por la llegada de mis padres dibujandolos rn su lluna de miel, al terminar el bosquejo tocaron la puerta de la sala y entra Tommy pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde y pasandole un pase a la profesora. Algo sorprendida pero sonriendole cuando se me acercaba a mi lado.

-Buenos días Tommy, ¿dormiste mal?-

-Buenos días Lili , no tan solo me dormí algo tarde, es todo-

-Am ... eso-

-Y... que hay que hacer?-

-Una obra que te represente-

-Ah... eso ...xD-

-Sips...-

En ese momento de la bocina de la sala, la directora dio el aviso de que la fiesta de invierno sería el miercoles próximo y que en él se anunciaría los tres becados para la escuela Hernan Hesse.

En el receso Lili se separó de Tommy buscando a cierta personita que aún no encontraba xD, Tommy conversaba con Carlitos en las mesas que estaban en el patio.(N.A.: aquí comienza un poco de narrador Omniciente, un poquito xD).

-Tommy, ¿oiste el aviso de a directora en clases?-

-Si, ¿que con eso?-

-A...¿quién vas a invitar al baile de primavera?-

-Sabes... no tengo idea ¿y tu?-

-No lo se, tal vez a ... no tengo idea tampoco xD-

-jajajaja ay Carlitos que tal si invitas a Susie? ... o a Nicole?...¿no?-

-Podría ser, pero y ¿tu?-

-No lo se, tal vez ni pueda ir-

-Pero... ¿por qué?-

-Porque no tengo ganas, pero tal vez invite a Kimi- mirando a Carlitos en forma interrogadora.

-Ah... si no hay problema-

(N.A.: fin de narrador Omniciente xD).

Por otra parte Lili al fin encontraba a

-¡Dil!, al fin te encuentro- acercandome al él, que estaba en su casillero.

-Hola Lili ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, pero ... quiero hacerte una preguntita-sonriendole.

-Si, que preguntita quieres hacerme??- cerrando el casillero.

-Es que... sabes tu... si Tommy...-Pero justo sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso.

-¿Que cosa? Lili-

-Es que quería saber si tu sabías el porque Tommy se acostó tarde ayer y que conllevo que llegara tarde hoy?-

-Ahh... eso ...es que se quedó hablando por telefono hasta tarde con Kimi ... creo- creyendo que había metido la pata xD(N.A.: sonó gracioso o se leyó gracioso xD)

-Ah... gracias Dil... y otra cosa-

-Si Lili?-

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile de primavera conmigo?- no tengo idea del porque acabo de preguntarlo pero en realidad no se con quien ir TToTT, pero al parecer mi linda interrogación tomó por sorpresa a Dil pero al instante sonrió lo que me relajó mucho xD.

-Claro Lili-

-Grandioso- sonriendole- ¿que te toca?-

- Ciencias-

-A mi Música, las salas quedan cerca vamos?-

-Ok-

Ya era hora del almuerzo, estaba con Phili y Wally cuando vi de lejos a Tommy y Carlitos que estaban eligiendo su almuerzo y nos acercamos a ellos.

-mmmm que eligo?, tallarines con salsa blanca, pizza de ayer o pastel de carne con púre- me prgeunté en voz alta.

-Yo llevo pizza- Dijo Phil sacando un gran pedazo del alimento mencionado lo que anojo un poquitin.

-Porque no me extraña, yo quiero tallarines- Dije ademas sacando un jugo en caja, un postre de mouse de fresa y ensalada de arberjas. Dirigiendome a una mesa cercana.

(N. A.: Narración Omniciente otra vez).

-¿que le pasa?- se preguntó una Wally muy extrañada.

-No lo se ni me importa- respondió Phil mientras seguía eligiendo su almuerzo, Carlitos decidió ir a hablar con ella.(N.A.: Fin narración Omniciente).

-Emm... ¿puedo sentarme?-

-Claro...- sonriendole y voviendo a mi comida.

-Emmm... Lili ¿Estas bien? cierto?- viendo su comida también.

-Sips- sin mirarlo- Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada- moviendo las manos- Emmm ... Lili?...-

-¿Queps?- sún sin mirarlo.

-Es que tu ...¿irias al baile de invierno conmigo?- ahora si lo estaba mirando y estaba algo sorprendida pero al ver el rostro gracioso de Carlitos que espresaba con miedo me calme y sin querer rio un poco.

-Pero Carlitos, y Nicole?-

-Es que creo que ya tiene pareja-

-¿Creo?- mirandolo en forma interrogante pero divertida.

-Emmm... sips-

-Ay.. Carlitos ven vamos - me levanto y jalo del brazo, y justo en ese momento Nicole entraba al casino.

-Hola Nicole-

-Hola Lili, Carlitos ¿como estan?- sonriendole

-Muy bien, mmm. oye ... Carlitos quiere hablar contigo así que mejor los dejo solos, adiós- yendome a la mesa en la que ahora estaban los demas chicos. Sentandome sin decir nada y continuo comiendo, los demas no dicen nada, hasta que despúes de unos minutos Carlitos regreso muy feliz sentandose de nuevo a mi lado.

-¿Como te fue?-

-De maravilla-

-Lo vez, tienes que sacarte el miedo y sobretodo con Nicole ya que a ella le agradas-

-Es verdad, muchas gracias Lili-

-Cuando quieras- parandome de la mesa- Adiós- yendo a dejar la bandeja y decido salir del casino.

No tenía ganas de hablar y me sentía algo rara como herida o... celosa, hace algún tiempo había escuchado que a Kimi le gustaba Tommy pero nunca le di importancia y ahora lo había, se podría decir, rechazado pero no directamente y él va adonde Kimi... uuuu ahora si me sentía enojada pero no con Tommy o Kimi sino que conmigo por sentir celos de ellos?? que no debería sentir. Al llegar a mi casillero y sacar su cuaderno de ... de .. no me tocaba ningún cuaderno, si no que había deporte y allí estarían todos menos ganas tuve y fui a enfermería diciendo que tenía dolor de estómago, y como justo había una enfermera suplente y algo nerviosa me dijo que si había algún padre en casa lo que me desesperansó y dije que no ya que estaban de luna de miel, aún así la enfermera me dejo irme (N.A.: a mi una vez me pasó eso xD fue genial xD). Ya libre de la escuela y sin nada que hacer mientras me iba pase por fuera de la cancha viendo a los demás como hacían deporte, solo puedo sonreir y verlos mas chiquitos mientras me alejaba.

Que podría hacer, tenía dos horas y media libre sin nada que hacer, podría comprar las cosas de la bienvenida si eso haría...uyyy pero le había prometido a Kimi que la ayuraia en el Java Lava y después iríamos juntas a comprar pero se me haría muy tarde para preparar ciertas cosas... aún asi iré a comprarlas, y también ayudare a Kimi y listo.

(N.A.: Narración Omniciente)

Sonó el timbre de la salida en la escuela y Phili iba a casa junto con Dil y Tommy

-¿Donde estará Lili?- Preguntó un extrañado Dil.

-No lo se, pero si se fue a casa espero que la haya ordenado ya que no tengo ninguna gana de hacerlo- Tommy no dijo nada y se quedó callado mirando hacia ninguna parte (N.A.: sonó gracioso eso xD)

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Phili y al entrar estaba todo relucientemente limpio y ordenado con un olor esquisito en el ambiente y Phili no hizo mas que

-Bien!! Genial!!- gritar ... xD, grito que alertó a Lili y salió de la cocina trayendo puesto un lindo delantal rosa (N.A.: Narración Omniciente).

-Hola- saludé animadamente.

-Lili, porque faltaste a deporte?- cambiando de expresión.

-Pues porque me sentía mal, Philiberto- volviendo a la cocina y saliendo de ella nuevamente pero sin el delantal- Yo tengo que salir ahora pero dejé el horno encendido y tienes que apagarla en 20 minutos y sacar la tarta y dejarla en el marco de la ventana- dirigiendome a la puerta.

-Dejaste la alarma!?-

-Si la dejé, adiós- saliendo de la casa.

-Adiós- contestó animadamente Dil.

Al fin había acabado con todo menos la decoración que compraría con Kimi despúes de ayudarla, le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar cuando vi de lejos a Will y estaba con una chica, no puedo evitar enojarme pero cierro mis ojos respiró profundo y continuo mi camino lo mas pronto posible, en este caso sentía que tenía mas derecho a ponerme celosa que en el anterior, pero también me entristese pero sacudó mi cabeza tratando de sacarme esos sentimientos, ya que por eso había terminado con ella para estar con otras personas(chicas) ¿no?. Justo entraba al Java Lava.

-Lili!! llegaste ¿estas bien verdad?- se me acercó Kimi.

-Si estoy bien , te ayudo en algo?-

-Oh si, llegaron unas cosas por la parte de atras- camindo hacia el lugar menionado.

-Ok- siguiendola.

Así pasó la tarde cuando faltaba una hora y media para la llegada de los padres de Lili.

-Al fin ya terminó mi turno, ¿vamos?- dijo Kimi sacandose el delantal.

-Esta bien- en eso suena mi celular, era Will, contesto:

-Lili?-

-Sips que sucede?-

-Tan solo te llamaba para confirmar la salida de mañana al cine, aún continua verdad?-

-En realidad, que bueno que llamas por eso ya que no podre ir- auch porque dije eso??.

-¿Por qué?- sonando desilucionado.

-Es que por ... que salió un compromiso familiar, por la llegada de mis padres- que estupidez se me ocurrió xD.

-Am ... eso-pausa xD- entonces para la proxima ok?-

-Si no hay problema, adiós-

-Adiós Lili- y colge, me cargaba mentir pero con lo que acababa de ver me sentía incomoda pensando en Will y peor si estaba con él.

Después de llegar a casa y explicarle a Kimi que lo único que faltaba era decorar, inflamos unos globos, pusiemos un cartel de "Bienvenidos" en la sala de estar y en la mesa todas la cosas que había comprado y preparado en mi tiempo libre. Todo estaba en orden, ya estaban todos los amigos y familia y en cualquier momento llegarían mis padres, me había cambiado de ropa, me puso un vestido simple y que terminaba un poco antes de llegar a las rodillas de color violeta, con unas chinitas negras y una chaquetita blanca, decidí no hacerme nada en el pelo ya que de ese largo no me gusta nada por eso quiero que esperra que creciera un poco más. Estaba conversando con Phil y Wally de trivialidades cuando se escuchó la voz de Betty que le reclamaba a Ulises que la ayudara con las maletas y todos se fueron a esconder y apagaron la luces. Fue que entraron y todos saltaron gritando ¡Sorpresa! soplando serpentina y yendo a saludar a los recien llegados.

-¡Mamá!- abrazandola

-¡Liliana mi niña!-(N.A.: eso sonó gracioso pero tierno xD) respondiendo el abrazo, mientras que Phili abrazaba a papá.

-¡Papa!, ¿como les fue?- abrazando al mencionado.

-Muy bien hemos descansado como nunca - respondiendo Betty.

-Genial!-

-Me alegro-

Todos se le acercaron a saludar y me sentí sin espacio así que salí de la montonera y fuí a la mesa que estaba llena de cosas ricas.

-¿Como estas Lili?- apareciendo un chico a mi lado.

-Pues feliz, de que otra manera Tommy?- sirviendo al mencionado y amí bebida y pasandole el vaso.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Fue que todos terminaron de saludar y se acercaron a la mesa y a hablar sentados tomando té y comiendo las tartas que había hecho. Mamá relataba emocionada como lo había pasado en la luna de miel y papá aportaba en momentos todos reían y comentaban. Todo fue muy lindo y ahora ya nadie quedaba era de noche como las once y yo estaba en mi habitación, los dos entraron en ese momento y me desearon buenas noches besandome la frente y dándome un gran abrazo. Ahora con el pijama puesto y viendo las estrellas sobre la cama sin ninguna tapa encima. No tenía sueño tampoco estaba cansada y era extraño ya que había hecho mucho, me siento extrañamente ansiosa pero con el paso de las horas el sueño vence a mis ansias y me acerco la ventana y veo el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, tres horas sin hacer nada productivo tan solo mirando las estrellas, pero me sentía feliz ya que juso cuando una gran compañia se había apartado de mi otra vuelve y me reconforta, con ese pensamiento vuelvo a la cama, cierro mis ojos y al fin me duermo.

oTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TToTT.TTo

A pesar de que había sido una noche algo corta ,me levanto con energía y me ducho rápido, vistiendome con una falda rosa palida, una blusa blanca, una chaleca rosa fuerte, unos zapatos simples de color negro y un cintillo del mismo color. Bajo a la cocina saludando animadamente.

-Mama?- preparandome unas tostadas.

-Si?- pasandole un chocolate caliente.

-Es que el próximo miercoles habrá un baile de invierno en la escuela y quería preguntarte si me acompañarías a comprarme algo de ropa...- mirandola mientras sorbía la tasa.

-Pues si quieres te paso dinero pero hoy no podré acompañarte ya que estaré toda la tarde en el Java Lava, podrías ir con Wally-

-Gracias Mamá- tomando a Phili del brazo- Adiós!!-

-¿Por qué tan apurada?-soltandose del brazo de su hermana y terminandose la tostada que tenía en la mano.

-¿Acaso no viste la hora? tal vez ya perdimos el bus Phili- apurando el paso.

-Ammm... ok xD-apurando el paso pero quedando detrás de ella.

Al subir al bus eio a Wally y por un instante pienso sentarse con ella pero tan solo la saludó y dejó a Phili ese puesto y me voy a la última corrida de asientos del vehiculo, sinceramente no quería interrumpirlos y no tenía ganas de hablar aunque tenía que planear su ida de compras, en fin lo único que quería era pensar, pensar, pensar y pensar... pero.

-Lili ¡Buenos días!-dijo un animado Carlitos sentándose a su lado, y Kimi sentandose al otro saludando de la misma manera, al parecer mis deseos no fueron escuchados pero no le tomo importancia.

-¿Como fue tu mañana con tus padres otra vez?- preguntó un Carlitos buscando algo en que conversar.

-Pues fue normal a las demás,pero no tan solitarias- sonriendole.

-Lili, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?-

-Si Kimi ¿y tu?-

-Pues tal vez vaya con Zeta- mirando hacia otra parte- pero con quién iras?-

-Pues con un Pickles- sonriente- con Dil- terminando la frase con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Los dos hermanos algo perplejos y sorprendidos se quedaron mirando a Lili sin decir palabra alguna hasta que fueron interrumpidos con la parada del bus.

-Pero obviamente como amigos- riendo al ver la reacción de sus amigos, y ellos tan solo se unieron con ella hasta que Phili, Wally y los dos Pickles llegaron a su lado.

-¿Por qué tanta risa?-preguntó una Wally algo extrañada.

-Nada importante, pero tengo que hablarte- agarrandola y apartandola del grupo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Tienes la tarde libre?- respondiendo con más preguntas (N.A.: es gracioso cuando pasa eso xD).

-Sips, ¿por qué?-

-¿Qué tal si vamos de compras?-

-Si!!, sería genial- emocionandose

-¿Después de clases?-

-Ok-

Me tocaba Matemáticas así me separo de Wally y me dirigo a sala mencionada donde me encuentro con Will, a quien tan solo saludó y me siento en un puesto donde se me acercaron un par de chicas para confirmar que los dos habiamos terminado y con rostro de pocos amigos asentía a todo lo que preguntaban, hasta que me preguntaron con quien iría al baile perdiendo la paciencia y sin saber que decir para no ser desagradable, a mi lado aparece Will diciendoles a las demas chicas que mi dejen tranquilas y ellas obedecen como retardadas.

-Lo siento mucho Lili- sentandose a mi lado.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? no fue tu culpa- mirando el cuaderno.

-Pues, no lo se- tratando de buscar su mirada- Lili...-

-¿Qué?- ahora mirandolo lo mas seria que podía.

-Ya que hoy tienes un compromiso familiar, te gustaría planear otra cosa?-

-Esta bien, pero en grupo, podríamos ir a algún parque de diversiones no?-

-Podría ser, pero sabías que se aproxima un partido el Sábado?-

-¡¿De verdad?!- Algo sorprendida ya que no tenía idea-¿Cúando lo anunciaron?-

-Ayer en deporte, así que hoy en la tarde después del almuerzo no sacaran para una practica-

-En serio, genial no tendremos psicología-alegrandose.

-Es verdad- sonriendo con ella, y el profesor entró a la sala y empezó la clase de inmediato, todo fue algo aburrido y sin nada importante hasta que tocó el timbre del receso, Lili salió de inmediato dirigiendose a su casillero, donde se encontró con Phili.

-Hola Phili, y gracias por avisarme del partido del sábado- mirandolo en forma desaprovante.

-De nada, pero creí que Wally lo haría- tratando de sacarse la culpa.

-Ok, igual no importa-

-¿Pero quién te lo dijo?-

-Will- yendome del lugar.

Ahora tocaba un taller de Poesía, no se como se me ocurrió entrar en este taller sobretodo con la profesora Shelly Okits(N.A.: creo que así se escribe su nombre no?xD pero aún así la ubican cierto?) pro cuando nos hicieron elegir un taller humanista no se me ocurrió otro xD.

o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o¬.¬o

Y así paso la semana, en el partido del sábado ganamos lo que había hecho que calificaramos a las semifinales de un torneo local lo que causo gran alegría en el equipo, hoy en la noche sería el baile de Invierno y me compré un vestido simple, llegaba hasta un poco después de las rodillas, de color rosa no muy fuerte, escotado(N.A.: saben estube indagando en internet y encontré unos vestidos muy bonitos que son los que estan ocupando las chicas del fic y los podrán ver en mi usuario ok? por si las dudas aún así los voy a describir más adelante) preferí algo simple porque había escuchado que todas las chicas irían de gala porque es el último baile antes de navidad. Así que aquí me encuentro en mi pieza preparandome para el baile que será dentro de hora y media y ... no se que hacerme en el cabello, mmm podría colocarme una cinta negra, rosa o blanca. ...Ya es hora acaban de tocar el timbre y es Dil en un traje se veía gracioso pero tierno, al llegar al baile todos estaban como creí con vestidos largos y de gala se veían lindas pero los chicos estaban como monotonos, todos iguales con variaciones de color en sus blusas o corbatines o sus flores en su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Lili que lindo vestido!!- Wally sujetandome las manos con Phil detrás, su vestido era muy lindo, era a rayas de rosa, negro y rosa palido tenía muchos plieges que terminaban en curvas hacia abajo, con un escote en V.

-Dil!, como estas?- menciono Phili acercandose al nombrado.

-Bien, aunque me siento raro en un traje como este-

-Demasiado formal para el chiquitin?- revolviendole el cabello.

-Jajaja, si muy gracioso Phili- sujetando a Dil de la mano y apartendome un poco-Nos vemos!- llegando a la mesa con comida- ¿quieres ponche Dil?-

-Ok, pero yo te sirvo-

-Esta bien- En ese momento se acerca Susie que estaba con un chico que no conocia, pero era lindo -Susie!-

-Lili!-saludando- el es John-(N.A.: no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD)su vestido era azul, ajustado y llegaba a las rodillas con un escote también en V.

-Hola, y el es Dil -

-Hola- saludando el mencionado.

-¿Has visto a Carlitos?-

-Si, esta en la pista de baile con Nicole- apuntando de manera disimulada, con una mirada pícara, a una pareja bailando que al parecer la estaba pasando muy bien.

-Genial- sonriendole.

-Pues nosotros también vamos a la pista de baile-

-Nosotros también- y así empezó el baile, Dil no bailaba nada mal y no era para nada una mala pareja.

(N.A.: se que casi todo el capitulo ha sido narrado por Lili, así que desde ahora lo que queda del capitulo lo narrará Tommy).

Tommy Pov

Acabo de llegar al baile, con Kimi, luce un hermoso vestido de color verde oscuro, largo y... es bonito, sinceramente no se describir muy bien pero en fin, todos estan bailando y divirtiendose, otros conversaban o comían, lo mas gracioso y sorprendente fue que Carlitos estaba bailando y divertiendose con Nicole y eso era muy bueno, todos los chicos con sus parejas, ...y no se que hacer!!. No se porque invite a Kimi , fue algo del momento, cuando me llamó esa noche y le conté casi toda mi vida!! no tengo idea porque, ella tan solo reía y no se siquiera si me escuchaba o no, y se lo conté porque estaba demasiado deprimido y tenía que hablar con alguien.

Fue en ese momento entró Angélica, esplendorosa como siempre cree que esta, con una amplia sonrisa con un chico que nunca había visto, mientras pasaba todos murmuraban entre ellos, situación que me dio algo de risa xD.

-Que linda se ve Angélica- comentó Kimi, pues se encontraba con un vestido largo rosado con un escote- Lili!- alejandose de mí y acercandose a la mencionada y yo al verla quedé totalmente perplejo, a ella siempre le gusto vestise en este tipo de fiestas con simplesa pero esta vez se veía totalmente hermosa a pesar de eso, no se había pintado, su abello tenía un lindo lazo rosa, son un vestido dl mismo color lo que la hacía ver tan inocente y pura. Aún no me movía hasta que Kimi jalandome dell brazo de atrajo hasta ella y mi hermano, su expresión trataba de ocultar algo ya que estaba sonriendo y conversando son Kimi y Dil mientras yo estaba sin decir palabra alguna, y sin dejar de mirarla ya que simplemente no podía.

-¿Vamos a bailar?- me pregunta Kimi mientras yo observo como se aleja la otra pareja a la pista de baile.

-Esta bien- y ella me toma de la mano y me guia, y empezamos a bailar.

:...:

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando detuvieron la música y en el escenario la Rectora con un microfono empieza un dicurso:

"Queridos alumnos espero que se esten divirtiendo en el baile, diversión que será interrumpida solo para anunciar a los tres alumnos que fueron seleccionados atra vez de una pauta que eligiera a un alumno por humanismo, otro por ciencia y por último deporte y no solo fueron sus notas si no su desempeño dentro de actividades que le han proporcionado a la escuela el prestigio que ahora posee. En fin sin mas moletias, los seleccionados son:

Por Ciencia la alumna Susie Ivone Carmichael

Por Humanismo la alumna Angélica Carlota Pickles

Y por último pero no menos importante, la alumna por Deporte es Liliana Marie Jillian DeVille"

Susie y Angélica felices subieron de inmediato pero yo fije mi mirada al segundo hacia Lili quien estaba con una expresión tan sorprendida y que aún no asimilaba lo que había anunciado, Wally se le acerco y dio animos abrazandola y ella recién pudo subir al escenario y recibir un diploma y los aplausos de parte de los demás, pero ella no sonreia de verdad no tenía ninguna expresión que denotara verdadera felicidad, despúes de eso siguió la música algunos continuaron bailando otro fueron a felicitar a las chicas con abrasos, yo me acerque y la felicite, después ella de alejo un poco de los demas, Wally se le acerco.

-Necesito ir a baño ¿ok?-

-Esta bien, te acom...-

-No, gracias iré sola- alejandose del lugar y saliendo del casino, y yo dispuesto a sequirla.

Continuará

Al fin actualización , perdón por ser tan demorona , pero espero que me dejen rewiew y comenten

En el proximo capi apareceran nuevos personajes, y uno viejo .

Por si acaso si quieren ver los vetidos mejos estan en mi usuario

Xau, Nos Vemos.


End file.
